Articles of clothing for women include various types of sleeveless clothes including bras, dresses, lingerie, shirts, tank tops, halter tops and pants that include straps. The phrase “article of clothing” should be interpreted broadly to include those items set forth above and including blouses, skirts, and pants. Other types of articles of clothing include those having belt loops or other straps that may engage the body of a wearer. The strap cover may be modified to fit belt loops and other straps.
In modern society, some consider it unsightly for a woman to wear an article of clothing that reveals her bra strap. Thus, various types of bras are provided in the marketplace. Some of these bras include strapless versions of bras or bras having removable straps to be worn with sleeveless or even strapless garments. However, often these bras can be costly as well as uncomfortable for the wearer. Thus, a cover concealing and decorating the bra straps would make their display more acceptable.
In modern society there is also a fashion trend of garments that purposefully reveal a woman's bra straps. Here, the wearer of the bra often has to purchase numerous bras of different color and design. This can be costly and the straps of each bra may still resemble a bra strap instead of a decorative article of clothing.
What is needed is a system and method for providing garments that have the ability to interchangeably integrate designer straps with the garment such that the problems identified above are overcome.